Wake Up
by Shinigamis Wrath
Summary: Oneshot songfic, what would happen to Goku if Sanzo died? WARNING: Death of characters, not happy stuff!


_**A/N: Sorry for it being so long since I posted anything. I have had this waiting in the wings for a while now, and just needed the time to write it. This story was written from a bit of fan art I did that I thought of when I heard this song, so just email me if you want to see a picture of the picture!**_

"_Wake Up" Song By: Coheed and Cambria_

_All characters belong to their rightful owners…which sad to say is not me. But this fic belongs to me, so HA! _

_Wake Up_

**"_I'm going to ride this plane, out of your life again_**

_**I wish that I could've stayed but you argued."**_

"Sanzo? SANZO! Goku's frantic voice drew the attention of Hakkai and Gojyo who were busy fighting several youkai that Gyokumen Koushu had sent their way. These assassins had turned out to be fierce warriors, and used a multitude of weapons with frightening ease. The two had been hard pressed to hold their own against the different attacks that seemed to spring out of nowhere.

"What is it, Goku!" Hakkai asked, and then saw that the younger man wasn't answering, but rather was bent over the prone form of the priest. "Sanzo!" He cried, but just then, another demon took advantage of Hakkai's momentary distraction and attacked, driving the human-turned-demon back away from the pair.

"Stu…pid…mon…key." Sanzo gritted his teeth against the painful poison working its way through the myriad of injuries. This sucked. The fact that this rabble would be lucky enough to spring upon their group with surprising speed and adeptness pissed him off. Add to the fact that Sanzo had been the first to be cut down; well it just wasn't fucking fair. Why not the damn kappa? He was completely useless to begin with. Sanzo pondered the fact that he was now faced with his own mortality. He had accepted the possibility of his dying long ago. Sure it pissed him off royally, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. And, deep down, he knew how Goku was going to react to it. He supposed he would have to somehow ease the way for the stupid monkey, because the kid was way too emotional for his own good.

**"_More than this I wish you could've seen my face_**

_**from the backseat staring out the window"**_

"Sanzo! Hang in there!" Goku screamed yet again.

Sanzo surprised him by weakly hitting him with the harisen. "God…damn…chimp…quit…shouting."

**"_I'll do anything for you_**

_**Kill anyone for you."**_

"Fine…you didn't have to hit me." Goku's voice held no heat, but rather was shaky with worry, and anger. "What do I have to do, Sanzo? How can I help you?" He fumbled with the openings of Sanzo's robe, trying to see the damages, yet when the harisen smacked against his head with a bit more force than last time he backed off.

"Damn monkey, leave it…alone." Sanzo gritted his teeth against a sudden wave of pain that threatened to take him under. "Shit!" He gasped, "Quit moving me, goddamn runt!" Sanzo hissed out in pain.

"Sorry! I was just giving you a pillow for your head!" Goku mumbled.

His 'pillow' was Goku's lap. Wonderful. So the kid wanted his blood all over him? He was losing a lot of it; his once white robes were as red as the half-breed's hair. Sanzo could feel himself steadily weakening. The kid's voice sounded muffled as Sanzo dimly heard him screaming for Hakkai's help. "Too late for that…" Sanzo whispered.

Worried, almost frantic golden eyes looked down into pain-filled amethyst eyes that were slowly glazing over. Sanzo suddenly realized that Goku was going to freak when he finally passed on.

**"_So leave yourself intact_**

**'_Cause I will be coming back"_**

"Goku…take…" Sanzo coughed. Aw shit, the poison must have hit his lungs because a thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as a coughing fit wracked his body, further weakening him.

Goku was quick to wipe it away. He again futilely called for Hakkai, but the dark haired demon was surrounded by the youkai assassins.

"Goku!" Sanzo weakly shouted.

He snapped his gaze back to his master, "S…Sanzo hold on!" He furiously blinked back the burning of unshed tears. There had to be something he could do!

"Take…care…of…yourself…"

**"_In a phrase to cut these lips,_**

_**I love you."**_

"Sanzo? Sanzo! SANZO!" Goku screamed, getting the attention of the other two who now redoubled their efforts to take out the rest of the youkai.

Goku frantically felt for a pulse. None. What to do? He sobbed as he loosened Sanzo's robes and tipped his master's head back.

**"_The morning will come_**

_**In the press of every kiss**_

_**With your head upon my chest"**_

"Sanzo, breathe!" Goku gasped as he tried to do that thing that Sanzo showed him once…CPR? CRP? What it was called didn't matter, just anything that would get him to wake up! He broke down crying and begging someone who was no longer there to wake up.

**"_Where I will annoy you_**

_**With every waking breath**_

_**Until you decide to wake up"**_

"Sanzo! Come back! I'll be good! I won't say I'm hungry. Or, I won't steal any more peaches from the Merciful Goddess' tree. Just…come back…"

**"_I've earned through hope and faith_**

_**The curves around your face"**_

Goku thought of the first day his sun had shined on him in that dank, cold chamber. Sanzo's hair had been so bright it had caused him to squint and throw a hand up to shade his eyes as Sanzo had neared the bars of his cage. His eyes had widened when he beheld the beauty of the first soul he'd seen in five-hundred years.

**"_That I'm the one you'll hold forever"_**

In the time since then, Sanzo had never left him alone-especially so in those early days. It had taken him quite awhile before he quit dying of fright every time Sanzo left the room. "But I learned quick, didn't I, Sanzo?" Goku said quietly. He tenderly stroked the golden strands of Sanzo's hair, now cradling his master's head again in his lap.

He looked up and saw the stragglers of the youkai assassins that 'Kai and Gojyo were dispatching. What would happen now? What kind of Sanzo party were they without a Sanzo? What of the mission to head west?"

**"_If morning never comes for either one of us_**

_**Then this I pray to you wherever"**_

Goku knew the mission couldn't fail. Sanzo wouldn't let that happen and neither would he. But what to do about it?

**"_I'll do anything for you_**

_**This story is for you"**_

Hakkai and Gojyo were looking tired; they had just the ringleader of this little circus left. Both were wounded in some form and were breathing hard.

"What do I do, Sanzo?" Goku was numb from loss, yet he felt that he wasn't allowing it all to sink in. He stared down at Sanzo's now peaceful face and tried to divine what his master would do.

**"'_Cause I'd do anything you want me to…for you."_**

He would continue heading west and to hell with the consequences. He carefully placed Sanzo's body in a comfortable position and stood up.

"Oi! Monkey Boy—what's up?" Gojyo called, enemy now vanquished. He didn't like the intense Sanzo-like look in the chimp's eyes. Sanzo's passing was still too surreal for any of them to even register their loss. He knew it was gonna hit the runt hard when it did register, it was gonna hit all of them hard.

**"_I'll do anything for you_**

_**Kill anyone for you."**_

Goku stared intently down at Sanzo's body forcing himself to take it all in. Sanzo was gone. Goku's sun had set and left him alone. A high keening noise was suddenly heard and it took Goku a few moments before he realized it was coming from him.

"Goku?" Hakkai called questioningly.

**"_So leave yourself intact_**

**'_Cause I won't be coming back"_**

Goku looked up to Gojyo and Hakkai as they approached him. He was crying and covered in Sanzo's blood. He held his hands in front of him and said hauntingly, "I couldn't save him."

**"_In a phrase to cut these lips_**

_**I loved you"**_

Hakkai's eyes widened, this was serious. "Goku is very unstable right now, Gojyo. Be careful." The two men spread to either side of the heretic who stood over Sanzo's body with head down and fists clenched.

"Hey, Hakkai?" Goku asked softly.

"Yes?" Hakkai crept closer to hear the younger man.

"I may have screwed up protecting him, but I won't screw up the mission!" He snapped his head up to lock gazes with the older man.

Hakkai's eyes widened. That look belonged on Sanzo, not on this usually happy boy. It just didn't look right. "Goku?"

Never looking away from Hakkai, Goku slowly reached up.

"Goku, don't!" Hakkai cautioned.

**"_Where I will annoy you_**

**_With every waking breath_**

**_Until you decide to wake up"_**

The transformation was instant—gone was the happy-go-lucky boy and instead was the vicious heretic that loved nothing more than to destroy. It's slitted eyes scanned the area and through the long brown bangs in his face he spotted two moving forms. A malicious smile graced his fanged mouth and he took off, quicker than the naked eye could follow.

"Aw fuck!" Gojyo gripped his shakujou and dodged an initial swipe from the smaller man.

"We have to stop him!" Hakkai yelled while evading the demon's quicker attacks.

"How—"Gojyo narrowly missed a rake of lethal claws, '—hell can we?"

**"_The morning will come_**

_**In the press of every kiss**_

_**With your head upon my chest"**_

The fight ended too quickly for his taste. He dropped the long-haired demon's body carelessly to the ground. His eyes were fixated on the half-breed's blood that the thirsty earth was greedily soaking up. It was a pity; that blood had been the sweetest he'd ever tasted.

He looked up and scanned the surroundings. They can't all be dead. Wait! There was something he hadn't noticed, something in white/red robes. He rushed over only to find another dead body. He gave it a useless kick. Fuck.

However, something about this body was different. He stared at the yellow strands of hair. What the hell? Why the urge to touch them? He found himself kneeling by the corpse. He wanted to move on, but be couldn't look away from that face. He slapped at it to make sure yet again that it was dead, but why did he just draw his hand back and cringe, expecting to get hit? What was it about that face?

**"_Where I will annoy you_**

_**With every waking breath**_

_**Until you decide to wake up"**_

Something wet dripped onto the yellow-haired man's face. Son Goku looked to the sky—it was clear. He felt something slide down his cheek. He touched it and his hand came away wet. What was this? He tasted salt and the water kept coming from someplace.

Slowly he got up; he felt it was time to go. There was something that he felt he had to do. He didn't question instinct, and let his feet carry him into the sunset.

Owari


End file.
